


My King

by Cassiopeia13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Thor sucks Loki off while Loki sits on the throne. Just a PWP, don't look for plot.





	My King

Thor was Loki’s first, and though he’d had many partners since that first time, his brother ended up also being his last. The wedding was small, held on the ship after Asgard’s destruction and not one person on board seemed at all surprised that their new king was marrying his brother. There had always been a familiarity between the princes that went far beyond kinship and once it was revealed that Loki was adopted, everyone on Asgard figured it was only a matter of time before the two made their relationship official. 

It had taken Thor three months to convince Loki to marry him. Three months of courtship, of wooing of everyone from Heimdall to the cooks telling Loki that their king was never going to turn his back on the prince and he should just agree and start making heirs. The heirs part was what made Loki pause and hold out as long as he had because while technically he could give Thor heirs, he wasn’t sure he was quite ready for it yet.

But in the end, the two were married and spent the next two days in bed together, only venturing out for food. The entire ship also learned very quickly to knock before entering any rooms they knew the two might occupy since neither the king nor his consort seemed at all concerned with propriety. At least no one could claim that the two weren’t into their marriage with their entire beings. 

It hadn’t taken the brothers very long to figure out their spouse’s kinks and favorite marital activities were. Loki loved Thor’s lightning, loved when it slid over his body and flicked out over his cock, loved when it teased his nipples and skated across his skin. He also loved the throne, loved being fucked on it, loved fucking Thor on it, and sometimes he even enjoyed warming Thor’s cock with his ass while reading a book letting Thor read over reports and watch the universe go by out the main viewing screen. He just really REALLY loved fucking on the throne. 

Thor, for his part, had absolutely no problems indulging his husband as much s Loki wanted, which was how Loki found himself, naked, sitting on the throne with Thor kneeling between his legs and his brother’s mouth around his cock. It was late, not many people still awake, but it was still thrilling to know that anyone could walk in at any moment.

Loki’s hands were buried in the golden strands of his brother’s hair, gripping hard but controlling. His back was arched, mouth open and one leg was thrown over the arm of the throne while the other was over Thor’s shoulder, heel pressing into his brother’s back. “Ah! AH! Brother… Thor!” Loki cried as his husband sucked him down as far as he could go. Loki could feel his brother’s nose pressed to his stomach, and the squeezing of his throat around Loki’s cock head was the best kind of torture. 

The king hummed, not moving as his tongue flicked along the underside and his throat spasmed again. He couldn’t very well speak with his mouth closed, and Loki’s cock was just too delicious to release. His vibration had the added bonus of making his husband jerk and cry out again. He set a fast, hard rhythm, mouth bobbing up and down, sucking as strongly as he could while his hands held tight to Loki’s hips. There would likely be bruises but neither cared as their pleasure rolled over them. 

Lightning filled the room, Thor’s power unleashed in his pleasures as Loki’s seidr wrapped around his cock to stroke in time with Thor’s sucking. He swallowed again, smirking around the hard flesh in his mouth when his husband cried out and the seidr around his cock tightened. It felt amazing, this duel sensation of getting and giving even while he drove Loki to madness. 

“Please!” Loki gasped at a particularly wicked flick of Thor’s tongue to the sensitive underside of the trickster’s cockhead. “Yes… You’re very good at this, My King,” Loki moaned then jerked at Thor’s loud groan. He chuckled. “You like that, husband? Do you like me sitting on your throne, your mouth on my cock while I call you my king?” Again Thor groaned, his hips starting to move into the stimulation Loki was providing and his mouth moved faster, sucked harder. “Yes, you do. You love that. My king,” the prince whispered then jerked again at the hard groan it caused.

Thor pulled off, licking his lips and looking up at Loki. “You look beautiful on my throne, naked and wanting.” He leaned up, pressing his mouth to his brother’s and pulling him into a hard demanding kiss before going back to pleasuring Loki, mouth on his cock.

“You are the only one I have ever, and will ever call ‘my king’,” Loki whispered arching into the heat of Thor’s mouth. “The only one I would ever let command me. And I will husband, I will let you command me. I am yours. Fully, and completely. My mind, my body, my magic is yours and only ever yours to command.” 

Loki’s words caused Thor’s pleasure to build higher and higher and with his last admission, Thor came hard groaning against Loki’s cock. The vibrations and the fact that Thor came from Loki’s words caused the prince to spill down his brother’s throat and it was only the king’s reflexes that kept him from choking. They slumped together, Loki, still naked, on the throne, and Thor kneeling at his feet. 

“And you are the only one I will kneel for,” Thor whispered gazing up at his brother, at his husband, with devotion and love.


End file.
